Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Homecoming
"Homecoming" is the fifth episode of season three of the supernatural action series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the thirty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was written and directed by David Greenwalt and first aired on the WB Network on November 3rd, 1998. In this episode, Buffy Summers and Cordelia Chase vie for the position of homecoming queen and their rivalry only intensifies as they each try to score votes from the student body. To make matters worse, Mister Trick brings together a group of demon hunters to participate in "Slayerfest '98" - a high-stakes hunting game with the Slayer as the prize. Unfortuntely, Cordelia also gets pulled into Buffy's world once again. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Buffy the Vampire Slayer was created by Joss Whedon. * "BTVS: Homecoming" redirects to this page. * This episode has been made available on Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Chosen Collection and disc two of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Complete Third Season DVD collections. * This episode is production code number: 3ABB05. * This episode introduces the character of Mayor Richard Wilkins, III, who will become the "Big Bad" for season three of the series. * This is the third appearance of Faith Lehane. She appeared last in "Beauty and the Beasts". She appears next in "Revelations". * This is the second and final appearance of Lyle Gorch. * This is the second appearance of Mister Trick. He appeared last in "Faith, Hope & Trick". * This is the third and final appearance of Scott Hope. He appeared last in "Beauty and the Beasts". * This is the eighth appearance of Jonathan Levinson. * This is the fourth appearance of Devon MacLeish. Allusions * Quotes * Cordelia Chase: Why is it that every time I go somewhere with you it always ends in violence and terror? * Buffy Summers: Welcome to my life. * Cordelia Chase: I don't wanna be in your life! I wanna be in my life! * Buffy Summers: Well, here is the door, feel free to walk out any time to go to your life. .... * Cordelia Chase: And now I'm never going to get the chance to tell him. * Buffy Summers: Yes you are. We are gonna get out of here, and we're gonna head back to the library, where Giles and the rest of the weapons live. Then I'm going to take out the rest of these guys, just in time for you to congratulate me on my sweeping victory as Homecoming Queen. * Cordelia Chase: I know what you're up to. You think if you get me mad enough I won't be so scared. And hey, it's working! Where's a damn weapon? .... * Buffy Summers: You really love Xander? * Cordelia Chase: Well, he kinda grows on you. Like a chia pet. .... * Faith Lehane: Scott? There you are, honey! Hey, good news. The doctor says that the itching and the swelling and the burning should clear up, but we gotta keep using the ointment. .... * Buffy Summers: A campaign is like a war. It's won or lost in the trenches. Holly, Michelle, and our real competition, Cordelia, all have big head starts. And speaking of big heads, if I had a watermelon as big as Cordelia's, I'd be rich... .... * Xander Harris: That didn't just happen. * Willow Rosenberg: No! I mean, it did, but it didn't. * Xander Harris: Because I respect you, and Oz, and I would never... * Willow Rosenberg: I would never, either. It must be the clothes. It's a fluke. * Xander Harris: It's a clothes fluke, that's what it is. And there'll be no more fluking. * Willow Rosenberg: Not ever. * Xander Harris: We got to get out of these clothes. * Willow Rosenberg: Right now! * Xander Harris Oh, I didn't mean... * Willow Rosenberg: I didn't, me either. See also External Links * * * "Homecoming" at Wikipedia * * * * "Homecoming" at the TV Database * ---- Category:1998/Episodes Category:November, 1998/Episodes